Star Trek: Thirteen
by Maethorni
Summary: I am the last one. The last of the Thirteen… But not the last of my kind. I now know what I plan to do. I will exact my vengeance upon every person who is with the Federation. But I will be patient… Patience will allow me to make a plan that will crumple Starfleet. They will be at 'my' mercy… Warning: Violence, themes of revenge, anti-hero as the main character
1. Prolougue

**Prologue**

They never knew what would happen when they decided to run experiments on humans once more. When they decided to try and modify us. Thirteen was the number that they chose for the most powerful modifications. Seven males, six females, one mission… We were to become the warriors, the intelligence of Starfleet. We were powerful; we were the definition of perfection in physical and mental functioning. The perfect hybrid.

Like computers intelligence was downloaded into our minds. Our bodies were made strong and powerful. We heal quickly. Depending upon our ailment or suffering we will begin to recover within hours, sometime minutes.

But fear is powerful as well. It causes rash decisions and ill thought retaliations.

We soon were deemed too powerful. This made even our modifiers fear us. They were afraid that they would lose control of us.

When we, the Thirteen, came back from our first mission, we were surprised. When our modifiers beamed aboard, instead of congratulating us on our victory, they came up to us and placed a needle in our necks. The effect was almost immediate. Within seconds we were withering on the floor in pain.

Like all creatures, we are mortal. We are not invincible to attacks. I remember watching as my friends were all slaughtered one by one in front of me. They decided they needed one to live so I was the only survivor. The drug they had injected had not been fatal but merely a sedative powerful enough to bring us to their mercy. After seconds I had slipped into the darkness of sleep.

When I awoke I felt groggy as if I had been intoxicated by alcohol or some other depressant. I was upon a table, my arms and legs restrained. It was dimly lit but I can make out some details of the room I was in. The table that I'm lying on is in the center of the room. The walls were about five feet away on each side of me. On the walls I see dark stains splattered on them. Blood…

My gaze fell upon an item that was by my feet. A hat. No, not just some hat. It was the hat my captain wore… I felt sorrow. He is dead along with the eleven others. I am now the last of the Thirteen. I closed my eyes and force my emotions to subside. I had to prioritize. Where was I? Undetermined. I re-looked over the room analyzing everything. It was a Federation lab although I cannot determine the location. I had been in a room like this when I had been modified into a hybrid.

I tensed and I then fought to get free from my restraints. After some struggle and pain I finally get my arms free and I quickly examine my wrists. Bloodied, sore but healing. I quickly free my feet and then stand up. I felt dizzy and started to fall but I caught myself on the table. I grabbed the hat and tucked my blond hair into it and pulled the brim over my brow. I needed to get back to the _USS Victory_.

I heard the door open and I saw Dr. Lance Jackson. One of the modifiers. One of the scientists who killed my crew.

His eyes widened as he saw me free from my restraints. He tried to restrain me but I felt my temper rise. I felt the want, no, the _need_ for revenge. I felt pure hatred and bloodlust. I never had experienced such emotions and I didn't think twice on letting them take over.

I was brutal in my retaliation. Anger is such a powerful weapon. I beat him until his ribs cracked and he was bleeding. And for good measure I snapped his neck and tossed him aside, he slid down the wall leaving a fresh bloodstain.

I quickly fled through the open door and strode down the passageway. I felt adrenaline pumping through my being. I dared anyone to try and stop me. I quickly hacked into a computer and found that the _USS Victory_ was still docked here. I quickly rushed through the facility but I suddenly stopped when I heard a tortured scream. I looked through a glass window and saw what made me sick to my stomach.

I saw a fellow hybrid, lower class than I am but he was still my kind, being tortured. A scientist was sitting in a chair by his side writing down notes. The hybrid screamed again and then he went limp. The machine that was tracking his vitals flat-lined and the scientist, remorselessly put a sheet over the dead hybrid's body. I quickly hacked back into the system and see that there are more of these 'experiments' taking place all over this facility.

I knew that this facility contains the weapons that can destroy me and there are hundreds of scientists here. I couldn't win a fight at the time. My best chance was to flee.

I quickly found the _USS Victory_ and stole the ship and went deep into space. It was a ship designed for small numbers to operate it, in fact one person could operate it if the need was dire enough.

I am the last one. The last of the Thirteen… But not the last of my kind. I now know what I plan to do. I will exact my vengeance upon every person who is with the Federation. But I will be patient… Patience will allow me to make a plan that will crumple Starfleet. They will be at _my_ mercy…

Who am I?

I am Erebus.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review!**

**~ Maethorni**


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 1**

**Decisions**

It's been three years since I escaped with the _USS Victory_ in my control. Three years since my friends, no, my family had been slaughtered. I stayed in hiding for these years. At least I didn't do anything to be caught by Starfleet. But by no means was I dormant. I kept my skills working and I exercised my powers frequently.

The name Erebus became legendary among the borders of Federation space. I was a pirate. I raided Federation ships that came within my hunting grounds. I stole supplies that I needed and slaughtered the crew. I chose for myself a weapon, a sword because I was unafraid of close combat. There is something powerful in holding a cold blade that I can handle with near perfect abilities, something sophisticated about it.

Three years it took for the perfect timing of my plan.

I will crumple Starfleet. I will bring about a new era. One where my kind will no longer be hunted and tortured. I quickly type in the coordinates to earth. I quickly cloak _USS Victory_ and I quickly stop it before it gets into Earth's atmosphere. I clip my sword to my belt and check my detonators which are all ready for my signal to explode. I then punch in some coordinates on Earth's surface. I quickly hack the code so I am allowed to beam down directly into a scientist's facility.

I quickly see that no one was in the transporter room so I quickly find my way to the library science achieves. I look specifically for any projects on Hybrids. I then access the files and grab all the information that is upon the shelves. I hear alarms go off. I quickly grab the last of the files and stuff them into a bag. I then place all my detonators around the facility and run out an emergency exit when I discover I cannot get out the way I came in.

I emerge into the sunlight and take in my surroundings momentarily. I then start running and I then press a button and the building explodes. Hundreds of scientist researchers are killed and I hardly feel any remorse. What I just did is more merciful than what they have been doing to my people. I gave them a quick death.

I hear sirens and the sound of footfalls behind me. I run even faster. I need to get away now. I look over my shoulder and count at least ten guards after me on foot and there are two on hover-boards. I then see an opportunity to lose them. I take a sharp turn and I jump over the railing. I land two stories down and continue running. I then see a transporter station that can get you to any coordinates that is within a certain distance of Earth.

I see a person who is managing the station and I quickly shove them out of my way and type my ship's code in and I quickly step on the pad. The person is trying to override the signal but it is too late. I see the beams of light that surround me and I am soon standing in the _USS Victory_. I quickly move to the Captain's chair and punch in coordinates. I watch as the ship goes into warp.

I sit down with a sigh and look through the files. I dedicate the time that I'm in warp learning as much as I can. Every second that I read the information, look at the pictures, or watch the videos, I feel deep boiling hatred in my being. I know that the knowledge will always be burned in my mind. Just like when I saw the Hybrid tortured to death in front of me. Just like watching the twelve closest people die in front of me.

I scowl. The orders for this project were given by the highest leaders of Starfleet. It was so corrupt. Creating lives to use as pawns, as experiments, as slaves, to destroy living, breathing, conscious creatures. I will bring the end of that era. It is time for Hybrids to be able to live without the fear of being destroyed.

It is time to eradicate our oppressors.

When the ship comes out of warp I quickly beam myself down on the planet Kelma. It's pretty much been deserted since it's not so suitable for the old species that lived here. Now the only inhabitants are pirates, scavengers and other rogues. Starfleet pretty much gave up this planet because it wasn't useful to them.

I know that Starfleet wouldn't dare to enter this part of space with an army. Even though it is technically Federation space. They would be destroyed by the pirates. The one thing pirates hate more than anything else is invasion on the little world where they could belong.

But I had a feeling that they would come. Not many, but some would come. They will most likely pose as pirates but they will be easy to pick out of a crowd.

I am in the small town of Jeg'mor. I pick up some supplies I need before there is a loud alert of an attacker I watch as a shadow fall over the city. A decent sized ship appears in the sky. I watch as the various creatures run around in panic and anger, arming themselves with weapons, most of them hide and a few of them actually are ready to challenge the attackers. I see that there are thirty-seven pirates who are willing to go down in a fight.

Five figures beam down at the edge of the city. I watch as the pirates start to charge towards the people from Starfleet. Pirates are so unorganized. They cannot work as a team… Even still the odds would be terrible for the Starfleet officers.

My mind is made up. I hate unfair fights. I take a gun and start firing upon the pirates. The gun I have has only twelve shots before it overheats so I make each shot count. I then go into the fight drawing my sword. I am running through the group and I'm killing them all with ease. I see the horror and they look betrayed. I don't think twice in bringing them down. I can't allow them to kill the people who could possible help me.

I have the makings of an idea in my mind. Perhaps I can turn Starfleet against itself, well more accurately, the cruel leaders. I could maybe bring my people out of persecution.

I look around and count the bodies. There are only eleven left living. I look around for them and I fear that they are harassing the Starfleet officers.

I hear a shriek from the Starfleet woman and it confirms my thoughts. I run back to where I heard the shriek. I quickly see the danger that the girl is in and I eliminate it. I then turn to see the remaining ten pirates coming at the others and I quickly dispatch them with a little help from two men from Starfleet. Well save for the last two. These last pirates were Hybrids too, Romulan Hybrids. Good this fight had been boring, this is my challenge.

I see that the girl is injured and that she has four companions. One of them has a broken arm and the other two are beaten up pretty badly, one is stunned. My attention lasts only a moment on the Starfleet officers. I have more important matters to attend to. I turn and smirk at the Hybrids.

I quickly get into myself into position and I let them make the first move. They both charge me at once and I leap into the air. I land on the taller one's shoulders and smirk as the other one accidentally decapitates his friend. I then land on my feet with a look of satisfaction. I again wait for him to make the first move, which is my first mistake with this one. He is not emotional over his accidental murder of his friend. He is a powerful enemy and his movements are precise. And he hasn't fought except for the last few minutes while I've been fighting for the last ten. My energy is wearing thin which means I must have taken some blows and not have noticed. My speedy reflexes aren't as quick and I find out how badly damaged they were when suddenly my sword is knocked from my grasp. I internally curse myself but I keep a calm exterior. I know that I'm not beaten yet.

He tosses his weapon away and I raise an eyebrow. Interesting. I feel suddenly very confident. It soon becomes a brawl. He of course had the advantage being much larger and heavier than me, but I have a greater intellect and I am stronger than I appear. Within moments both of us are nearly at a standstill. I have his neck secure in my arms with one twist of my hands I can snap his neck but he has his blaster aimed at my heart. I know that I have a slight chance of getting out of this so I take my chances and I snap his neck.

An instant later I feel the pain of a laser entering my body. I fly back and clench my jaw shut too keep myself from screaming. A second later I have got my breath and I stand up shakily. I then look to the humans and Vulcan. I look at the girl and I can tell that she is completely stunned by my fighting skills.

"What are you?"

I don't answer. I just continue to stand where I am. I am exhausted but I refuse to let that show. I am stronger than that. I then point my sword tip in the direction of who I assume the captain is.

"You're looking for me…"

"Yeah… You're under arrest." I stare directly at him and sneer. He then pulls a gun out and aims it at me. I can see that he knows I can easily take him out and the others pull their guns on me but they look doubtful. They fear me. And what I do surprises them.

"I surrender… But I have conditions…" I sheath my sword and move my hands away from it slowly.

"I don't accept!" The girl stands up and walks towards me. I study her and she hits me hard in the face. I merely look at her which seems to tick her off even more. She tries to swing another punch at me but the Vulcan grabs her wrist.

"Lieutenant Uhura… Allow me." I look at Uhura and then to the Vulcan. He then places his hand to my face and I instantly feel his mind starting to peer into mine. I instantly put up defenses in both my mind and I attack him. This surprises him and within a matter of moments I had my arm at his throat effectively pinning him to the wall. Half a second later I felt myself being tackled to the ground.

The woman, Uhura drove her knee into my stomach and she started to punch me. I was weakened from my fight and I was no longer as resilient to damage. I felt bruises forming under my normally perfect skin. My body went into autopilot and I fought back. I quickly used my strength to try and get on top of her and pin her hands. But despite my normal strength she had so much adrenaline and rage fueling her, and she soon got on top of me again and she took the sides of my head and slammed it into the ground. This angers me; that a pitiful human is beating me, and I find a bit of extra strength and I get the upper hand of the fight. My hands are at her throat and I realize what I'm doing so I move my hands from her neck. I quickly pin her wrists down though and glare at her. I refuse to harm her any further because it would harm my cause.

She glares at me but I don't think she'll lash out again. I cautiously get up and then offer her my hand. She smacks it away and pushes herself to her feet.

"Lieutenant…" I say calmly as I dust off my coat and she looks ready to strangle me. I notice that the Vulcan has restrained Uhura by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Cuff her…" the Captain says and within moments my wrists are in cuffs but I remain calm. I see that everyone has a gun trained on me except for the captain and Uhura, I see that the Vulcan has her weapon.

"Captain will you hear my terms for compliance?"

"I don't need your cooperation," he says.

I raise my eyebrows.

A few minutes later we are beamed aboard a ship and I'm taken directly to sickbay and I'm briefly examined by one of the men that had been beamed up with us. He then orders for me to take a shower so he can see the extent of my damage.

Soon I am back on the table and the doctor examines me again. All of my bruises have faded away by now and the only major injury I have is where I was shot. My shoulder is dark purple but I was lucky to just get a bruise from the velocity I was shot at.

"It's amazing…" the doctor says in shock.

"Isn't it?" I say and I then look to my hands which have healed completely by this point. I wince as he touches my shoulder.

"Here," he says as he stabs a needle into my arm. "It's a pain killer… Don't tell them I gave it to you. Uhura will be ticked and hell has no fury like a woman scorned." He winks in good-natured spirit.

I nod in agreement. The guards then start to drag me down to the prison cells.

I am then tossed in the cell and I watch as the glass comes down. I don't make any move to escape. I just stand still and watch as the guards leave. I look about my cell. Fairly large as far as cells go, and clean. I see a bed along one wall so I sit on it and stare blankly ahead of me.

So far my decision to help them hasn't got me anywhere except imprisoned. But if they can help me I will be imprisoned as long as I need to be without despair…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! All reviews are appreciated! Special thanks to** **UniversalIndicator for encouraging me to continue with this idea. **

**~ Maethorni**


	3. Discussions

**Chapter 2**

**Discussions**

I wait for a while before anyone comes my way. I then see Uhura walking to me all alone.

I stand up and I look at her calmly while she looks ready to attack me. I walk closer to the glass.

"Lieutenant Uhura…" I say with a slight nod of my head.

"Shut up!" I close my mouth and look at her questioningly but coolly. She glares at me for a few long seconds. I'm certain if the glass didn't have ray shield technology reinforcing it she would have broken in to try and kill me.

"Certainly you have something you wish to say to me… Or did you just come here to glare at me? If you are trying to unnerve me you are failing miserably at doing so." I watch her, I see how she struggles to keep her emotions in check.

"The only reason you aren't dead is because the captain wishes you to live… I would have ended you."

"Tell me… How would you accomplish it? I am physically and mentally stronger than you…"

"And have a stronger sense of arrogance…"

"The tiger doesn't brag that it is stronger than a house kitten. It just is… and it is wise for the kitten to remember that." I continue to watch her with my icy gaze. "Tell me what the purpose of you coming is? Other than your apparent need to glare at me…"

"Why did you kill them? All the innocent men and women, the scientists of the Federation…" I see tears spring into her eyes.

"No one in the Federation is _innocent_!" I say spitting out the last word. My voice wavers and I swallow hard.

"They weren't even armed!"

"Oh but they were… They are scientists… They are armed with knowledge and hundreds of weapons at their disposal. But no one gives them a second thought…" I look directly into Uhura's eyes and look at her trying to make her understand. "And that will be the downfall… Who owns the scientists? The Federation. What is it they do? An excellent question. Go to Kappa 5 and see for yourself…"

"What?"

"The moon, Kappa 5… There is a base there. A scientist's base…" I was going to say more but my voice quavers again. I shut my mouth and regain my composure. I then study Uhura. She had been crying before she came down here. She was seeking to release vengeance on me.

"You killed hundreds of them…"

"And they have killed thousands of my kind!" I yell angrily. I feel tears prick at my eyes and I turn my back to her.

"No it isn't true!"

"Some of your family was a part of the Federation scientists, am I correct?" I say gently. The only answer I receive is a glare. "Perhaps now we are more alike than I thought…"  
"I am NOTHING like you!" she hisses.

"Oh but you are… You now understand the pain of loss…" I shut my eyes and I'm bombarded with memories. I then open them and look into Uhura's eyes and I feel a tear slip down my face so I quickly wipe it away. "You understand the desire for revenge…" I see the struggle her eyes as she battles her emotions.

"My family is dead now… and it's all your fault!" Uhura says, her voice quavers with emotion.

I look down. "There are worse fates…" I say quietly. "At least they died quickly… They didn't suffer for long…" I turn away once more and walk to my bed and sit down. "You will understand my actions-"

"Lieutenant Uhura! You were not given any authorization to speak to the prisoner!" the Captain says as he enters the brig.

"Kirk I am not a child!" Uhura says.

"Go." Uhura looks rather annoyed but leaves.

"Captain…-"

"Shut up!" I look at the captain with a blank face. "You just murdered four hundred and eight people and however many pirates there were!"

I just stare at him quietly.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"HY:13. An experiment that was never supposed to be seen by anyone other than the scientists who created me…"

"Yet here you are…"

"Obviously…" I say dryly.

"If you weren't supposed to be discovered, why are you out?"

"What do you know of Hybrids?"

"I know that Augments had taken over the world back a few hundred years ago and they were exiled as criminal-"

"But what do you know of Hybrids?" I look Kirk in the eyes. "You know nothing, which is precisely what they want. Before you saw this fight you thought I was just some human terrorist… It's what they _want_ you to think…"

"What are you implying?"

"Implying? No… I am informing you."

"Who are you?"

"A Hybrid. One of the Thirteen…" I see Kirk's confused look and I sigh and stand up. "We were once like you… Average humans…" I look at the captain. "We then were bought… Our families sold us to Starfleet scientists to be experimented on for money." I sigh angrily. "We were put through a series of 'modifications' that changed us. Twice times stronger and five times more intelligent than humans… We were created to be the warriors and intellect of the Federation; that was their hope for us.

"But they all grew afraid. They feared us… They were scared that we were too superior to control… I was the one they chose to allow to live as they murdered my friends, the people who are most dear to me…" I walk towards the glass. "Who am I? I am Erebus… The Last of the Thirteen…" I look into Kirk's eyes. "You are hesitant to believe me… Trust me. I have all the proof that you will need to trust me."

"The files that you stole… How can I know that you didn't tamper with them to justify your actions?"

"The bag you took from me. All the files are in there. Have a look. And if you still doubt me go to Kappa 5 and watch what they do…" I turn away from him. "You will understand…"

I then hear him walk away. I know that his curiosity was peaked. Perhaps he'll help my cause but only if he sees the horrors that Starfleet is really responsible for. I at least planted the doubt in his and his Lieutenant's mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**~ Maethorni**


	4. Surprises

**Chapter 3**

**Surprises**

The next day, Kirk comes over to my cell. I look up at him, studying him.

"We are leading an inspection… You'll be coming with me. If you're lying we'll expose you and hand you over."

"You suspect it isn't that way though… You aren't going to bind me."

"No. But trust me any false moves we will…"

"Good. Neither of us has anything to worry about."

"I am breaking so many regulations allowing this. So you'd better be right."

"You read the files," I state. "There's no way I could have made it up… I wouldn't make something like this up. And you know it is too intricate to be made up."

"Yeah… We have to keep quiet about this. Only a few of us are going."

I nod. I then watch as a few officers come in. I recognize them as the landing party minus one only giving them four people. All of them are armed.

"This is Uhura, Spock, Bones, and myself…" Kirk then looks at Uhura and me. "You two better behave."

"Alright," I say with a nod.

"No guarantees…" she says at the same time.

I look at her coolly and she returns it with a glare.

"Uhura…" Kirk says warningly. "I will get someone else to fill your place on this mission if you two can't get along. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir…" She gives me one last glare and then turns so she isn't looking at me.

"Alright… Shall we go?" I ask.

"Captain we have no guarantee that she won't attack us as soon as she is free," says Spock.

"Mister Spock… If my intentions were to bring harm to you I would have killed you all on Kelma…" I look at each and every one of them. "My intentions are not so cruel… I only wish to free my people from persecution. Surely you don't begrudge me that."

"Of course not," Kirk says. He then presses a button and my cell opens. I step out slowly so not to make them think that I'm up to no good. I can't afford anymore suspicions or enemies. I already knew that I couldn't be left alone with Uhura. I don't trust her. She'll try to kill me if she gets the opportunity. I know that deep in her heart she would do anything to avenge her family just like I'd do anything for mine.

"Let's go…" I say. I am then put in formation with them. Stuck walking behind Kirk and Bones and in front of Spock and Uhura. I know that this is the standard procedures for criminals but I can't help a shiver run down my back. I am a criminal. I feel Uhura's eyes burning into the back of my head.

We then get to the transporter room and I look around I see a man at the controls and I see him and the Captain exchange a whispered conversation. I can make out that they will keep an eye on my location at all times and be able to beam me back most likely if the need arises.

I then step onto a pad and wait standing perfectly still. I think my complete calmness is unnerving them more than if I showed the slightest bit of emotion. They saw how destructive I could be and I'm sure they were worried that this was the calm before the storm.

Well they are right in fearing me, although I have no intentions on bringing them harm. Although I cannot guarantee that I will not harm any of the scientists of Kappa 5. I especially will have no hesitations on killing Dr. Plak, Dr. Mia, or Dr. Shea Hoff. They all took place in the murders of my crew. I will not be remorseful if I end them.

We beam down and I see that we are in an empty room and I look around. I smell the harsh scent of chemical cleaners. I see that the room had been recently scrubbed of anything that would indicate the tortures that would have occurred here.

I then lead them through this level and I see that all the rooms are like this. I feel slightly baffled, where is all of the prisoners, experiments, where is anything?

I quickly go to a computer system and type in a code. Dr. Mia's profile pops up on the screen and I confirm it. I see his records have been scrubbed clean. It looked like an average science log. I look through a few of the other logs and find the same thing. They knew we were coming…

I turn around. The back of my hand hovering inches from my mouth, which is slightly agape in shock. I see the slight smirk at Uhura's lips. I turn around 360 degrees. I then take my hand away from my mouth and feel a strong mix of emotions.

"You betrayed me…" I look straight into Uhura's eyes. "You told them we were coming. You warned them! They hid everything…" I look at all of the Starfleet officers. "You don't believe me…" I feel fear stab at my heart. "I swear I'm not lying!"

"It appears that you are."

"Appearances are deceptive, Captain…" I feel a sudden panic. "They are destroying the evidence… They're going to eradicate my people!" I take off running down the corridors. I hear them shouting protests and them chasing after me. I don't care. I run as fast as I can until I get to a door which is locked and blocked by an insane amount of security codes.

I get in a moment later and see I'm in a room full of pods. Upon closer inspection I see that there are people inside of the pods. I see a few people on the other side of the room and are pressing buttons to kill off the life forms inside of them. Only six of the pods still are glowing with life functions still working. I attack the three officers and I knock them unconscious except for the third one, which I accidentally killed by his neck snapping when he fell onto a pod wrong.

I quickly push any regrets aside and press a few buttons to open the pods of the living ones. These must be the remaining Augments. I hear rapid footfalls and I see a guard running towards me. I quickly try to find the way to close the door and lock it.

Unfortunately it's too late for that to work and the woman came in aiming her weapon at me. I quickly snatch her weapon away from her. I pull her to face me, aiming her gun under her chin.

"Tell me, where are the Hybrids?" I ask through a clenched jaw.  
"I don't know what you're talking about…"  
My hand tightens around her neck. "Let's try this again…" She winces in pain. "Where are the Hybrids?" She remains silent. My grip tightens and the girl cries out in pain. "I grow tired of this question… Make it easy on yourself and just tell me."

"I- I-" The girl looks defeated. "They're down in the lower levels."

"Thank you. You've been most helpful," I say sarcastically. "Which level? Where are the scientists?" I feel rather annoyed when she doesn't answer me, and my annoyance often leads to cruelty. Perhaps a broken bone will serve as a good reminder to speak when spoken to. I grab her arm violently and start to twist it back. There is a cracking noise and she cries out in pain. "I said; which level?"

"E-26!" she cries out.

"Thank you…" I toss her aside to nurse her broken arm and I quickly look up and see that the few Augments are exiting their pods. I walk up to the one that seems like he could be the biggest threat to me. He's tall, muscular but not ridiculous looking. His dark, almost black hair is in complete contrast to his pale skin and the longer strands fall in front of his ice blue eyes. It is also obvious that he is the leader of the others, or that they at least hold him in high respect. I can tell that their long rest has made them all rather disoriented and somewhat groggy. I smirk. Although the group could pose a threat to me I know I could out-smart them.

"Now as customs go I ought to let you know that I'll be the one in charge, after all I am the one who awoke you. I also prevented your complete extinction…" I pause to see if they understand this information. "Now I have a plan for escape…" A lie but at least they seem to believe me. "I will find my crew and I will get all of us out of here. Unless you fancy a stay with the scientists…"

I see all of them have turned to the leader looking to see what his plan is. He looks me in the eyes and I hold the gaze.

"Who are you? And why are you helping us?"

"My name is Erebus. I'm a genetically advanced human, known as a Hybrid. Long story short we're a lot like you Augments but slight differences are present… They have experimented with us, tortured us… I am going to topple the Federation and bring about an era where we will be free from persecution and we can take place in the universe as free men and women not slaves to the Federation… So are you with me or not?"

I see the five Augments look to the leader and he nods to me. "We will."

"Good. That makes things a little easier…"

"I am Khan," the leader says. "This is Kione, Taj, Falan, Diara, and Marek."

"Pleasure to meet you all… Now the time for chatter is over. We must get out of here. I will find with my people and then we will get to our transportation."

I see Khan nod in agreement and I then lead them to E-26.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Two Captains, One Ship

**Chapter 4**

**Two Captains, One Ship**

I burst into the room and I watch as the guards all pull their phasers out and point them at me. I then see a group of young Hybrids chained together. I count fifteen of them. They look up at me beyond broken but there is a slight glimmer of hope in their eyes. I don't make a move as they aim their weapons at my people.

"Let. Them. GO!" I snarl.

"And if we don't?" one of the captors say. "It appears we have a greater advantage here…"

"Appearances are deceptive…" I say with a smirk. "Now let them go and perhaps I will spare you all." I raise my chin. "Now… Let them go!"

"No…"

They fire and I as well as the Augments attack them. Some of the Hybrids collapse to the floor while a few dodge aside. I feel rage as I know that some of the Hybrids are dead. I mercilessly attack. Maybe people are right, maybe I am nothing better than an animal… But to be honest I can care less. In fact to be honest I feel great satisfaction at lashing out at the people who have hurt me.

I am violent in my attack and I crush bones. I am thankful for the help that the Augments provide. We are a brutal people but all my remorse is pushed aside when I think about the tortures they inflicted upon me and my people.

I snap the neck of a guard who looks up at me. Her eyes are so frightened and I toss her aside. I suddenly feel ill but I push it aside. Suddenly I feel something tackle me. I fall to the ground and feel my head get slammed to the ground. I act quickly and I feign a move then I attack. I roll from under the person and I see its Dr Hoff.

I growl in anger as a needle is taken out and she tries to jab it at me. I dodge it a few times and my hands go to her throat and I press down on her arteries. She flails around and escapes my grip. She lands a blow and I look up at her with a smirk.

"Die in despair…" I hiss as my hands wrap around her neck and I then snap her neck. I feel free. I know that she can never again hurt me. I then turn and see a few Hybrids who are still living.

Six of them are left. I look at them and quickly free them.

"Oh Erebus…" A younger Hybrid looks up at me. Her eyes are wide and she looks up at me with admiration. I study each one of them looking for any injuries.

"You know who I am sister… Now who are all of you?" I ask.

"My name is Circe…" she says. I quickly make notes of each of them. Circe has brown hair and blue eyes. The other females are Nyx, a girl about my age with black hair and green eyes and is extraordinarily pale, and Artemis who has brown hair and big brown eyes. The males are ocean-eyed dark-haired Theron, blond-haired blue-eyed Pontus, and dark-haired hazel-eyed Loku.

"Come then, my brethren… Meet the crew as we go." I start to lead the way to the docking bay.

I quickly chose a ship and I push past the guards and I quickly hack into the system and everyone takes a place aboard the ship I assume the captain's chair and we then get into the safety of space.

We are at warp heading to the pirate world, Kelma and things seem to be fine before I feel Khan's presence over me.

"I should be the captain," he says.

"But I was the one who rescued you." I look at him coldly.

"But I am superior to you."

"No… I am higher advanced. Now move. I am centuries more intelligent than you."

"But I am stronger." He suddenly grabs me and hauls me to my feet.

"Then take a place as a soldier," I growl as I stare at him evenly.

"You go take the place of a scientist."

"Unhand me." I slap his hand away from my shoulder. "I am the leader of this rescue mission so I daresay that I am the captain here! Now… Let's play this out. If you try to take over, we Hybrids would take you out so easily." My eyes narrow and I smirk condescendingly.

"Then say if you want to keep from fighting with us Augments you need to find a fair resolution _captain_," he says mockingly.

"Fine. To make things a bit more fair to our kinds, I offer you the position of first officer… It's better than being a mascot soldier."

Khan seems to huff but he retains his icy glare but he nods.

I smirk slightly but then turn to my crew. Thirteen of us. The cruel irony of that… I sigh internally. I look to Khan.

"I propose we make an alliance… to preserve ourselves. We're both essentially the same aside from a few minor differences. But we both were once the same… We unite and live or we divide and are picked off one by one… Once I get back to my ship you and your people may use this one."

"Alright, fine."

"No mutinies, backstabbing or treason. Anyone who intends harm to a fellow genetically advanced human shall be restrained. The last thing we need is a war among ourselves. If we have any grievances with each other we address them civilly. Are there any objections to my proposition? Any mutineer will be made an example of, Augment or Hybrid there will be severe consequences."

They all seem to take my words to consideration and they all agree. Perhaps our temporary crew will work out…

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. Below I have a small study on the differences of Augments and Hybrids if you are curious and wanting to know more. Of course I do not own the rights to the Augments before I get anyone saying that this is inaccurate, this is my own interpretation. Hope you enjoy.**

**~ Maethorni**

* * *

**Augments VS Hybrids**  
** and stamina ***  
** average 20 MPH **  
** ' top speed is 24 MPH and can maintain it up to 12 minutes **  
** average 22 MPH**  
** ' top speed is 27 MPH and can maintain it up to 9 minutes**  
** ***  
** are 6 times stronger than a human. **  
** are 4 times stronger than a human.**  
** ***  
** are three times more intelligent than humans **  
** are five times more intelligent than humans**  
** have a near perfect memory.**  
** expectancy and Health ***  
** can live up to 200-250 years**  
** can live up to 245 years**  
** are very resistant to illness and injury. They're blood has special properties that help them heal up to four times faster than a human.**

***All of these are averages drawn upon our research. This is not a completed study.**

**All Augments and Hybrids were once humans. A majority of them were children and teenagers when the enhancements were made to them. The Augments were created during World War III (also known as the Eugenics War) and used on both the side of the Allies (North America, Australia and Europe) and the enemy side (Middle East, China, Russia, and Northern Africa). After the war was over a number of the Augments were killed by the scientists. Only 73 Augments were kept to be cryogenically frozen until they would find use of them again. Khan is one of them.**

**Hybrids were fewer in original creation numbers and were not created during war time. They were created to be able to be used to go and assess situations they are more of the Intelligence. Starfleet scientists used a lot of the same concepts of the Augment but they weren't created to be as strong. Also Augments came from all over the world while all Hybrids came from the UK areas. There first ones created (the Thirteen) were the strongest ones created. The Federation Starfleet saw the threat that they posed and chose to eradicate all but one of the thirteen. That Hybrid is Erebus.**


End file.
